eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Sfyra-pattern Anti-Tank Artillery System
Intent: To develop a towed anti-vehicle weapon for the Eternal Army * Image Source: '''Beral @Artstation * '''Canon Link: '''N/A * '''Restricted Missions: N/A * Primary Source: '''N/A * '''Manufacturer: Karavin Concern * Model: Sfyra-pattern Anti-Tank Artillery System * Affiliation: Closed-Market '''| Confederacy of Independent Systems, Eternal Empire * '''Modularity: Yes - Ammunition types * Production: Mass-Produced * Material: '''Durasteel, Impervium-334, Electronic Components * '''Classification: Gauss Cannon * Role: Anti-Tank Artillery * Size: Small * Weight: Light * Minimum Crew: '''3 - Commander, Loader, Gunner * '''Optimal Crew: 4 - Commander, 2 Loaders, Gunner * Propulsion: Wheels * Speed: Very Slow (Towed) * Maneuverability: Low (Towed) * Armaments: Extreme - 1x 105mm Armor-Piercing Gauss Cannon * Defenses: Very Low - Impervium-334 Frontal Armor Plating * Passenger Capacity: '''N/A * '''Cargo Capacity: None (Not Applicable) * Gauss Coils: The Sfyra-pattern Anti-Tank Gun uses electromagnetic coils to propel its projectiles, which eliminates the need for storing propellant agents within its shells, leaving more space available for payload, resulting in more powerful projectiles * Digital Rangefinder: The Sfyra-pattern Anti-Tank Gun features a digital targeting system which allows it to be set up and be made ready to fire faster than comparable weapons without such a system * Armor Breaker: The Sfyra-pattern Anti-Tank Gun is a powerful towed artillery piece which fires projectiles that can pierce thick armor * Highly Accurate: The Sfyra-pattern Anti-Tank Gun features sophisticated targeting systems which give it drastically improved per-shot accuracy * Modular Munitions: The Sfyra-pattern Anti-Tank Gun utilizes a standardized ammunition form factor, allowing it to fire any type of munitions that conform to its 105mm barrel * Exposed: The Sfyra-pattern Anti-Tank Gun does not feature an enclosed compartment for crew and its only defensive capability is the relatively thick armor plate at the front, leaving the crew completely exposed to attacks from behind, above and the flanks * Towed: The Sfyra-pattern Anti-Tank Gun can not move under its own power and must be towed by other vehicles into position and subsequently deployed. Although its crew can push it along over short distances and adjust its position, this can only be done slowly * Stationary: The Sfyra-pattern Anti-Tank Gun must be stationary and deployed in order to fire. It has to be towed into position and then deployed, as its Gauss cannon can not fire while on the move "The roaring thunder of heavy artillery shattered the morning silence as the Nelvaanian guns lit up the cloudy, sleeping sky. It had rained, earlier, enough to wash the blood away and drench the soldiers in the trenches which were now being obliterated by the apocalyptic storm of fire and metal unleashed by the enemy upon us. During the night, our tanks tried to charge across the no-man's land and break the stalemate, but they were met with the deadly power of the Eternal Empire's anti-tank guns, pinned in place and then annihilated by ghostly starfighters swooping down from above." Because of the Eternal Empire's combined arms doctrine, which is very different from galactic standards emphasizing commando-type infantry and highly mobile light speeders or walkers, its military can afford to deploy highly specialized troops, weapons and vehicles that are intended to work together as a group. One of the more commonly-deployed weapons of the Eternal Army, the Sfyra-pattern Anti-Tank Gun is the Eternal Army's answer to enemy armored columns, intended to break an enemy advance against its entrenched positions. Developed and manufactured by Karavin Concern, a military-industrial conglomerate based on Nelvaan, the Sfyra is a towed weapon system which lacks an enclosed crew compartment and must be deployed into position before it can fire. As such, its crew of four is left exposed to the elements and to potential attacks from above, behind and the flanks, requiring it to be adequately protected by complementary forces. At the front, the Sfyra features a heavy Impervium-334 armor plate which protects the crew against small-arms fire, the system's only defense against enemy attacks. Offensive capability is where the Sfyra shines. Equipped with a 105mm hypervelocity Gauss Cannon that can pierce thick armor and can fire a variety of ammunition types that conform to a standardized form factor, when deployed correctly the Sfyra is a major threat to any vehicles, able to inflict grievous damage and stop an armored column dead in its tracks. Its weapon system features a highly sophisticated targeting system, which gives it drastically increased per-shot accuracy, compared to similar weapon systems and its relatively reasonable rate of fire, combined with its powerful projectiles, make it an effective counter to enemy vehicles. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/sfyra-pattern-anti-tank-artillery-system.122356/ Category:Vehicles